Chase's Amethyst
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Years before the the monks were born, Chase decides to see what a life in this centuary is like. While settling into his new life, he meets someone who seems to be changing him. How will Chase open up to her? Does she have something to hide? ChaseOC.
1. away from it all

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, just the OCs. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Chase's Amethyst:  
Chapter One;  
Away From it All"

Inside a raging volcano, we find the lair of the notorious Chase Young (just a reminder, this is years before he met the xiaolin. They weren't even born yet). The man had continued doing his tai-chi exercises. As usual, there was nothing else to do, but that, and plot to takeover the planet (though there were several ways, he still needed to get everything in order). Moving on, Chase had stopped for a brief moment,... noticing one of his warriors walk into the training area.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me." Chase said to it, annoyed he had to stop. The warrior bowed, showing him respect.

"Forgive me, Master, but there is more news from the outer world." The warrior said. Chase had been studying how much society had changed since Ancient China; making sure that obstacles could be over run a bit more easily when his plans had come to form. Chase sighed of disappointment.

"Very well. I'll be sure to see you in my throne room." Chase said to him. The warrior bowed once more, and left.

He entered his throne room, and sat on his throne, when the warrior had come, showing him blueprint designs of new weapons from around the world, along with sharing facts from the last UN (United Nations) conference.

By the time it was all over, the warrior left the throne room, leaving the warlord by himself. "Ugh! I'm growing tired of this!" He yelled, getting off his throne. He began to rub his temples. New things were coming in every day, and he grew tired of hearing about them. _"What I wouldn't give in order for it to end."_ He thought, still rubbing his temples.

Chase had decided to take a look at some of the Chinese cities. He figured to do only as much, since he knew more new facts would come in before he could finish the exercises he started.

He found a peaceful town. Calm, and quiet mornings, and nights, and everyone minded their own buisness. The park there was large, and beautiful. The houses there either were just regular, two story houses, with regular sized back yards, or wide houses, two stories high, and they had larger, and more private back yards. Chase was watching a family who had lived in one of these houses, and saw how happy they were. "Living there must be something." Chase muttered.

He got up, and went to the dining hall for dinner. It was the normal amounts of food, that he could pick off of as he ate, which he was getting tired of. _"I remembered when I had to cook for myself."_ Chase had thought, eating some of the pork.

He started thinking about the town he saw. He would've liked to see what it was like,... being a person from the current centuary (and yes! You should all know this is the twentieth centuary I'm talking about). That's when it hit him! _"What better way to learn about this centuary, then to live in it!"_ He thought. Now that it came to him, it would be nice getting away from his daily routine. That made up his mind.

He finished his meal, and headed for his chambers. A lynx came in, and transformed into his warrior form. "Master, what are you doing?" The lynx asked him.

"You know not to question me." Chase said.

"My apologies, but I'm just curious." He said, as Chase took out several suit cases.

"If you must know, I am doing my own research project. I'm moving into a small town to learn about the current life style of these people. It isn't permanent, but I will learn by experiencing it." Chase answered, packing different cloths into one of his suit cases.

"What about us?" The lynx asked.

"You will all stay here, and watch the lair, while I do my research,... you know I can handle myself." Chase said, half truthfully.

"Very well, but where will you live?" He asked.

"I have a lot of wealth, I'll simply buy a new home." Chase answered. He had finished packing his bags, and went back to his tai-chi. Ready to leave the day ahead.

* * *

I really hope you liked this. Plz. R&R!


	2. new home in meirahn

Here it is! Chapter 2! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
New Home in Meirahn"

--Chase's POV

The town of Meirahn seemed like a nice place to live, especially away from what I've been doing for at least fifteen centuries.

I was prepared with clothing from the current century, along with other ways for me to look like I belonged; degrees, for a job, money, for all of my needs, a driver's license, for a some sort of wagon of transportation called: "cars," and a bank account, which, since it's been untouched for over seventy years, and a servant of mine made sure that it looked like I didn't age a day, it had a lot of money on it. I also made sure that the real estate company there set me up with an appointment so I could get a house.

I found an open road that lead to the town of Meirahn. Since no one was there, I conjured up a black car. Most men are suppossed to know about them, but I knew very little, I never spent much time studying them. I also conjured up a key,... what would you expect? I still have to look normal. I packed all of my suit cases in the trunk. Then, I put a different case, which had an acoustic guitar in it, also, one I haven't used for years,... it was an old hobby.

I got into the driver's seat of the car, and shut the door. "Seat belts," as they are called, were used for safety. So, I buckled up, first, then started the car. And since it was magical, I only had to make sure it looked like I knew what I was doing. So, technically, it drove me to Meirahn.

It took about fifteen minutes to get there, but I did. I met up with a real estate agent, who gave me a tour of many houses, none in which I found all that great, until we came up to a different house, only two blocks away from the park.

It was sort of like the one I was looking at, with the family that lived in it. When we walked in, we entered a short hallway, with walls painted grey, and a floor, that had shimmering, green tiles, with a black mat on it, in which we were standing on.

We walked out of the entry way, and entered a living room. It had brown painted walls, and the carpet was of a fiery red. It had a "TV," as they would call it,... a very large one at that. The couches, and chairs were of a great leather ebony, which I found very homey. And there was a glass coffee table. However, the way it was set up, you couldn't even walk through it.

Next came the dining room, which was the room before you could head into the backyard. The walls mixed of black, and white, which, in my opinion, someone must have painted the room as a mural. The tiles were of a midnight blue,... something I found comforting. It had a long table, made out of black wood, and the top was stained, which added to the ideal of the house.

I looked outside, to see the yard had three levels. If not for the poorly trimed grass, unwatered plants waists that seemed to be hidden,... somewhere, it would look grand. I heard the real estate agent laughing, nervously, then sighing of embarressment. "It's rather nice, for the condition it's in." I said, relieving the akward scilence. She sighed of relief, and then we went back inside.

We headed into the kitchen. It was a nice set up. Stove, oven, a large frige, with a freezer. The tiles were a sleak black, and the walls were of a dark green. Very comforting.

We head to the stairs. The railing was black, and the carpet was dark purple. Truely malicious. When we got to the top, We headed into a large room. It had a large bed, near some windows. The spread was a mix of green, and black,... there were evan pillows to match. _"Someone knew I was moving here."_ I thought. The walls were of amber, and the carpet was the same color as the stairs.

I saw three bedrooms of the same detail, only the sheets, and pillows were white.

We went downstairs, and she showed me the garage, which seemed rather average.

She, then showed me the basement. There were no boxes, or anything, like I'd expect. The only things down there were cobwebs, spiders, dust, and a black tile floor. _"This'll be the most quiet room in the house."_ Was my only thought.

At the end of tour, we exited at the doorway. The door was blood red, and house itself appeared to be a moonlight blue. She looked at me. "Is this a satisfying home?" She asked. I smiled.

"It's very comfortable. Just need to tend to the backyard, and then I'd say it's perfect! This is the best house I've seen all day." I said.

"Really?!" She asked of shock. I nodded. "Sorry, but I didn't think I'd find someone who'd by this house." She said.

"Well, I'm very interested,... that is, unless of course, you're saving it for someone else." I said. She shook her head.

"No! It's not a problem, Mr. Young! I'm just surprised is all. Shall we fill out the paperwork?" She asked. I nodded, and we headed inside.

* * *

Ok, I'm going to admit it, I had no idea what Chinese homes were meant like, during the setting of the story, so i tried to make it fit into, well, America. That's where I'm from, what do u expect?! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Plz R&R.


	3. jobs, and a new face

"Chapter Three:  
Jobs, and a New Face."

**-- Chase's POV**

Settling in was easy, I only needed one more thing, well,... besides fixing the backyard, a job. Then, I'd be completely settled. I already schedualed a job interview at a compony called: "Greymax (made up)," but that wasn't until Friday, which was a little less than a week away.

As I drank my Lao Mang Lon, I noticed an add that said: "Acoustic Guitarist Wanted." I filled all the requirements; I was young,... well physically, I was experienced, and I was available. So, when I finished, I got dressed, grabbed my acoustic, and drove off to this club called: "Night Gaze."

I walked in, and saw a band playing with an acoustic kid with glasses,... that sounded horrible. I, then saw a woman with curled, long, blond hair, in a long red dress, and a man with short, brown hair, wearing a suit, was rubbing his temples.

The man growled, before yelling. "Next!" The boy with the acoustic, left in a huff,... pathetic.

"Daddy, there are no more." She told him, sounding like a spoiled brat. I cleared my throat, loudly, hoping they would hear. They did, and swirled their heads in my direction.

"Is it too late to audition?" I asked them. The girl shook her head. "May I?" My question was diverted to the father. He nodded. "Thank you." With that, I got on stage, and got out my acoustic.

"Can you sing?" He asked. I haven't sang anything since I was fourteen, but I nodded, all the same. "Continue." He said. I began to play, and then started the song (idk if it was around at the time, but in this story, i'm makin it his, it's played, written, and owned by Nickelback, it's called: Too Bad).

**_Fathers hands were lined with dirt  
From long days in the field  
And mothers hands are serving meals  
In a café on Main Street  
With mouths to feed  
Just trying to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about is  
how it's so bad, it's so bad._**

**_It's too bad, it's too bad  
it's Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk..._**

**_You left without saying goodbye  
Although I'm sure you tried  
You call the house from time to time  
To make sure we're alive  
But you weren't there  
Right when I needed you the most  
And now I dream about it  
and how it's so bad, it's so bad_**

**_It's too bad, it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk.  
It's too bad, it's too bad,  
it's too bad, it's Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk..._**

_(guitar solo)_

**_Father's hands are lined with guilt  
For tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end  
Just look at where we are  
We made it out,  
We still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it  
how it's so bad, it's so bad,  
it's so bad, it's so bad,_**

**_It's too bad, it's too bad  
it's Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk.  
It's too bad, it's too bad,  
it's too bad, it's Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk..._**

**_No time,... last one, let's go._**

_(short guitar ending)_

As I finished playing, the two clapped their hands, the band members, behind me, did the same. "Well done! If you need a job, you got one here!" The man said.

"Thank you, Mr...?" I was still new in town,... the only people I met so far was my land lord, and the real estate agent.

"I'm Irako Shagumi! And this is my daughter, Saira." He said, introducing himself, and the woman in red.

She flicked her hair, and waved. I mentally shuddered. A woman as influencing as her is one I'd rather not get _too_ serious with. "Well, thank you, Mr. Shagumi, I look forward to it." I said.

"Good! You're hired! Now, let's talk about your new job." He said, smiling. I did the same, although,.. out of the corner of my eye, I could tell his daughter loved the news that I'd be working here. I knew, here, at my own job, I'd have to watch myself.

After a couple hours of talking, it was raining, and it was night. I was a performer for his most busiest of nights, saturday night, and I was also expected to come in a couple hours before I go on for rehearsal, and every wednesday to help the band learn how to play the songs, said band I'd be introduced to the following wednesday.

"Are we at an understandment, no questions?" He asked.

"Just one." I said, leaning in so only he could hear me. He did the same. "Is there any reason I should worry about your daughter, sir?" I asked him. He sighed.

"You noticed?" He asked.

"Yes, I have." I said.

"Then, you know why I need a new acoustic player, and singer, or, well, needed." He answered. I gave him a quizzical look. "I know. My daughter has a tendancy to go into the "red light zone," with men she finds attractive, and it's either, I have to fire them, because they want more of it, or, they'd quit, because she's obsessed with doing it again. I beg of you Chase, don't let this drive you off." He begged.

"It won't. I just wanted to make sure if I needed to keep my eyes open, and..." I looked back at Saira, who waved at me, flirtatiously. "watch my back." I finished, turning back at him.

"Okay, thank you, Chase." He said, bowing. I did the same.

"You're welcome. See ya Wednesday, boss." I said, as I stepped outside, and into the rain. I didn't like it, when I came out. I was getting soaked, and my hair was getting ruined.

Now, to my left, I hear footsteps through the damp ground, as I walked to my car. I heard someone panting hard, and coming closer to the street. I looked towards the sounds to see a female, but because it was so dark, I could only tell that she had long hair, a little longer than mine.

She ran into the street as a cab came by. "Taxi!" She called, but as it drove by, water splashed on her. "Aw, man!" She said.

I looked at her for a little while longer. She was holding her jacket closed with one hand, as she bent down, putting the other hand on her knee. Not the usual act of exhaustion,... unless, something happened so that she had to make sure she kept her jacket closed. I would've guessed,... correction, I guessed someone did, or try to rape this woman, meaning, her shirt was probably still with the person who did it.

With this in mind, I opened up the passenger door to my car, and got out a black, leather jacket, I owned, and an umbrella, black, of course. I walked up to this woman, from behind, and opened the umbrella above her head. She turned around, surprised at the sudden action.

"Excuse me, miss, but I do believe you need to get out of the rain." I said, handing her my jacket. She smiled at first, but frowned, soon after. Realizing why, I looked away, my eyes shut, until she tapped my arm. She was now wearing my jacket, fully zipped up,... can't say I blame her.

I reached out my hand, and waited, patiently. She was scared, and didn't know whether to trust me, or not. Can't say I blame her there, either. She was nearly rapped by a guy, and recieving help from one she didn't even know.

Almost a couple moments after, she grabbed my hand with her shaking one. I lifted her hand as she got up, from the road, lifting the umbrella, with her, so she didn't get more wet. But, she tripped over her foot, and collided into me. Though, it was hard to see, I could tell she was embaressed.

"How about I drive you home? Would that be alright?" I asked her. She looked up at me, still scared, but nodded all the same. I brought her towards my car, and opened up the passenger side, again. She got in, and buckled her seatbelt. I closed the door. I went around to the driver's side, and opened the door. I sat down, closing the umbrella, and turning to put it in the back seat. I shut the door, and started the car.

Most of the drive was silent, besides the regular times I asked for directions. "We're here." She said, as I turned into a parkink lot.

It was obviously an apartment building. She lived by herself, or with a room mate. I parked the car, and got out my umbrella from the back. I got out, opened the umbrella, walked to the other side, and opened her door. She seemed less frantic, so I gues she was feeling better around me. I walked her to the door of the building, and she opened it. By the light from the outside lamp, I saw more of her characteristics.

Her hair was light purple, and her eyes an even light shade. Her skin was white, and, besides my jacket, she wore blue jeans, and black boots.

"Thank you." She said, in a hushed tone.

"You're welcome." I said. I was about to walk away, until I heard her speak.

"Wait!" She called. I turned around, and stared, waiting for her to continue. "What's your name?" She asked me. I was surprised, at first, but, soon realized, she was just curious to know.

"My name is Chase Young. I just moved here a few days ago." I told her. She nodded of understandment. "What about you, miss?" I asked. She smiled.

"My name is Amethyst Stones. Nice to meet you Chase,... and thanks again." She said. It fit, her eyes, and hair were different shades of the jewel.

"You're welcome." I said. I turned around, and continued walking.

"Goodnight, Chase. I hope to see you again." She said. I turned my head. I was honestly surprised to hear her say that last sentance. I'm not used to it. With that in mind, I could only smile at this.

"As do I, Amethyst. Farewell." With that, I left.

**-- Amethyst's POV**

When I reached the lamp post showed more of what he looked like. Long, shining, ebony hair, and amber, that reminded me of a cat, almost. His skin was white, and he was wearing, for what I could tell, black shoes, white pants, and a tight, dark green, t-shirt.

"Thank you." I said, in a hushed tone. I didn't know him, at all, but he was helping me.

"You're welcome." He said. He was walking away, slowly. I was happy that he did this for me, but I felt like I wanted to know him,... so, badly.

"Wait!" I called out, hoping he would stop. He turned around, and stared at me, not saying a word. "What's your name?" I asked him. I waited for a response.

"My name is Chase Young, I just moved here a few days ago." He told me. I nodded, seeing as how he was new to town. "What about you, miss?" He asked. I smiled.

"My name is Amethyst Stones. Nice to meet you, Chase,... and thanks again." I said.

"You're welcome." He said, turning around, getting back to his car.

"Goodnight, Chase. I hope to see you again." I said. He turned his head back. I was surprised. I didn't think he heard me.

"As do I, Amethyst. Farewell." With that, he drove off.

_"I can't wait to see you, Chase. Welcome to Meirahn."_ I thought.

* * *

Sry for the long wait.


	4. meeting again

"Chapter Four;  
Meeting Again"

-- Chase's POV

A nice Saturday morning,... and quiet. It was rather peaceful, but my peace wouldn't last because tonight was my first night performing at the club.

I came in Wednesday, and met Keith Mangrum, Irmen Fellous, and Seth Hayunda, drummer, base, and another guitarist. They weren't bad in some matters, Seth in most, but there are some things I'll have to get used to while being there. That includes Shaira, being around her is uncomfortable,... it's been like that when I first glanced at her.

The interview with Greymax went well, and I started Monday. It was a mere supplying company, and I only had to write down orders, and addresses whenever someone called. A ten hour job, but it was worth it.

The backyard had came along nicely. Between my interview with Mr. Shagumi, and the Greymax manager, Mr. Kayo Maxsarus, I had men come over, and fix up the yard. The top level was for outside dinning, the second level, I was going to use as my training area; not much, but you deal with what you got, and the final level, I guess you could call it the regular part of the yard. I didn't have a table for the top level, yet,... I was still looking, but it did give you a great view of the rising sun, to the west.

Needless to say, I decided to go see what the nearby park looked like. I went upstairs to my room, got dressed, and headed out the door for a short stroll.

-- Amethyst's POV

Mid-Saturday morning, a time of peace, and quiet, in the building. My life didn't, exactly permit a quiet day, where I lived. I sipped on some tea, as I entered my room, getting clothes out for a walk in the park.

-- Normal POV

Chase was in the park, wearing a black sweater, black pants, and the regular black slippers, meditating underneath a large pine tree; breathing through his nose, and relaxing with the outside sounds. The wind, and the silent sound of distant children, where, as back in his lair, he'd been hearing his cats, training with each other,...rather disturbing to him. He enjoyed the quiet around him.

"Chase?" He heard someone question. He looked up to see Amethyst, wearing a purple sweater, black jeans, black slippers, and her hair up in a ponytail. "Chase Young, right? You remember me?" She asked, kneeling next to him.

He nodded. "Nice to see you, again." He greeted, kindly. "What are you doing out here, at this hour?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She told him. They chuckled. "My apartment building is never peaceful in the morning. I like to come here, where it's quiet." She said.

"Well, I'm just enjoying the peace. I have to go to one of my jobs, tonight, and I'm enjoying myself, until it's time to go." He said.

"Where do you work?" She asked.

"At this club called: Night Gaze." Chase answered.

She grinned. "Oh! So, you're the new acoustic?" She questioned.

"And singer." He added.

"Wow! You meet Shaira, yet?" She asked.

"Sadly, yes." He answered.

"Watching yourself?" She questioned.

"Oh, yes! I'd like to keep my virginity in tact." He answered. They chuckled.

"Most guys don't really like doing that; I'm surprised you do." She said.

"Yes, well, my family is one of honor, and it's been like that for generations. We only make love after we're already married." He said.

"An honorable family?" He nodded. "Wow, my family kinda shares in that honor." She said.

"Well, it's obvious, to me, that Shaira has no such honor." He said. They chuckled.

"So, mind if I show up?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. You can, if you want." He said.

"What time?" She asked.

"Well, the bar opens at eight, but I'd say you get there a little later, say, around ten." Chase answered.

"Great! It sounds like fun!" She said. "You mind if I bring some friends?" She asked.

Chase paused, before shaking his head. "Not at all!" He answered.

Amethyst smiled, warmly. "Thanks!" She squirmed closer to Chase's sitting form. "So,...I was wondering, how on earth can one meditate without getting distracted? I can never stay focused, so I end up punching a wall, and nearly breaking it." She laughed nervously, as Chase gave her a confused look. "It's really hard to get quiet, where I live." She simpley said.

Chase smirked. "Well, for one, you don't try, you feel." He continued to explain, and soon enough, the two were meditating together.

* * *

I really cant tell u how many tries i took on getting it where i wanted it to go.


	5. showing kindness

"Chapter Five;  
Showing Kindness"

Chase, and the others were ready for the first show. Amethyst had already showed up, and each were awaiting to see the other.

-- Backstage: Chase's POV

Everyone was here, and we were about ready to go on. As I heard Shaira sing, I knew the crowd was getting bored; I heard snoring. That was bad. My job was to keep them alive, but his daughter is stinking up the crowd, as the saying goes. Keith, Irmen, and Seth were all trying to block out her voice.

Keith Mangrum looked about twenty-five years old. His skin was bright, and his hair was short, and brown. His eyes were of a murky blue, and he wore green cargo pants, a red shirt, and gray Nike sneakers. He had his drum sticks in one of his pockets, and a handful of earplugs in another.

Irmen Fellous, our base guitarist, was at least thirty. He had blood red hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He currently wore blue jeans, blue Vans sneakers, and a white shirt. He was crouching in a corner, listening to the recorded songs, and pretending to practice them.

Seth Hayunda is probably the strangest. His hair was messy, and blond. His eyes were silver, and his skin was pale. He currently wore purple skinny jeans, a black leather vest, black boots, and a gold chain around his neck.

If anything, they found me strange, though. I had my same hair style. I was wearing black pants, black boots, and a navy blue shirt, sleeves ripped off, and torn from the collar and down my chest, leading to my stomach. Women often stared, but I could care less.

"God, make her stop!" Seth muttered under his breath. I couldn't blame him, she sounded terrible. I even had to plug my ears when I first heard it, and took Keith's offer of earplugs to ensure I didn't. I couldn't hear him, but I can read mumble quite well.

Finally, her show ended, and she left on the opposite side of the stage. Good thing too, otherwise she wouldn't let me go out on stage. I took the earplugs out, and followed the guys out on stage.

-- Dining Table; Amethyst's POV

That girl was horrible. There was no other way to say it. I sat with Rogue, Mira, and Emma, hoping Chase was next.

Rogue was wearing a long, black dress. You couldn't see her shoes. She had short black hair, pale skin, and eyes of a dark auburn.

Mira had light blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and skin as bright as the sun. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt, a black mini skirt, and white tap dancing shoes.

Emma was wearing a short, strapless pink dress, and pink heels. She had brown hair, green eyes, and her skin was white.

I was wearing my hair up in a high ponytail. I was wearing a v-collared, medium hem, blue dress, whose straps went around my neck.

Finally, I saw Chase, and the band come on. Thank God for that.

-- Onstage; Chase's POV

It was a couple minutes before midnight by the time we got on, and we agreed to wake everybody up. So, we decided to go with one less practiced.

"Hey! Don't go to sleep yet, 'cause you're about to wake up. Please enjoy our song: Burn It To The Ground." I said as enthusiastic as I could be. Barely a clap, so we started playing. When it came to the time I was gonna sing, it had just stroke midnight.

**Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight!  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me!**

**That shit makes me bat shit crazy!  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out!**

**We're going off tonight,  
**_(hey!)_**  
To kick out every light,  
**_(hey!)  
_**Take anything we want,  
**_(hey!)_**  
Drink everything in sight!  
**_(hey!)_**  
We're going till the world _stops turning,_  
_While we_ _burn it_ to the ground tonight!**

**We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling!  
I got a fist full of fifties, Tequila just hit me!**

**We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced!  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown!**

**We're going off tonight,  
**_(hey!)_**  
To kick out every light,  
**_(hey!)_**  
Take anything we want,  
**_(hey!)_**  
Drink everything in sight!  
**_(hey!)_**  
We're going till the world _stops turning,_  
_While we__ burn it_ to the ground tonight!**

**(Instrumental solo)**

**Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone.  
Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass.  
Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop!  
We got no friend, no doubt, all in balls out!**

**We're going off tonight,  
**_(hey!)_**  
To kick out every light,  
**_(hey!)_**  
Take anything we want,  
**_(hey!)_**  
Drink everything in sight!  
**_(hey!)_**  
We're going till the world _stops turning,_  
_While we__ burn it_ to the ground tonight!**

**We're going off tonight,  
**_(hey!)_**  
To kick out every light,  
**_(hey!)_**  
Take anything we want,  
**_(hey!)_**  
Drink everything in sight!  
**_(hey!)_**  
We're going till the world ****_stops turning,_**  
**_While we_**** burn it to the ground tonight!**

We got a standing ovation from the audience, so just to keep them psyched, as the term is called, I decided to do some advertising. "You guys have been great! See you next week!" With that, I went off stage the same way I came on, and the guys went the other way.

-- With Amethyst; Her POV

I applauded to the song. It was great! And it help get the horrible sound out of my ears. "Impressive!" Said Rogue. For her to admit that, it takes a lot. Chase was, officially, on her favorite artists list, and it's not that long.

I will say this. His voice was beautiful! So was he, I'll admit it! Just not to his face. "Amethyst, Clarrick's back!" Emma said, pointing towards the side door.

"Aw, dammit!" I said, as I saw him.

Brock Clarrick. He was the worst guy any girl could ever meet. His hair was red, his eyes were brown, and his skin almost looked Hispanic. He currently wore a white t-shirt, tight skinny jeans, and red high-top sneakers.

Brock saw me, and began to walk towards our table. All four of us began to back down from the muscle broad. This wasn't good!

-- Chase's POV

I decided to meet up with Amethyst, in the audience. I supposed that I could meet her friends, just to be nice. I walked into the blue tiled, and orange walled room. I, soon, saw Amethyst, but something wasn't right.

She was backing away from this man, who was staring at her with anger, vengeance, and, worse of all, lust. This explained who she ran from, that night.

The man grabbed Amethyst's arm, forcefully, making her yell. "Let go of me, Brock! Please!" She yelped out of pain, and terror. 'Brock,' as the man was called received a lot of attention, only making him smirk.

This character was making my anger boil, and soon enough, my rage was going to kick in, if this kept up. My hands clenched into fists, and my teeth gritted against themselves, as I let out a light growl. "You're coming with me... whether you like it or not." He said in a seductive voice.

I could take no more, but decided to make him pop, first. He was just about to drag her out, before I grabbed the arm holding Amethyst in a firm grip. The man looked down at me with an annoyed look on his face. "I believe she asked you to let go. I suggest that you do as she asks!" I told him, forcing his arm to lower.

"And if I don't, what then, pretty boy?" I learned what the expression meant, and that meant he was unwilling.

So, to ensure him to do so, I gripped the pressure points of his arm, making him yell, immediately releasing Amethyst, and causing my release.

Amethyst drew back her hand, gripping the newly found bruise on her arm. I went up to Amethyst, and examined her arm. Nothing seemed broken, but Brock, made sure her arm was, as of now, very sensitive. "Amethyst, you should get some ice for this! Go to Richy, the bar tender. Tell him I told you to, and he'll get it for you, okay?" She nodded.

She had only just started her walk to the bar, meaning my attention was, now, back on Brock; what I got was unexpected. At the last second, I had just noticed his fist rushing towards my face. He it my cheek, and because my guard was down, I landed on the floor, crashing into a table in the process; I was just relieved that there was no food or drinks on it.

I got up, groggily, wiping my mouth; I enjoyed a good fight, and he just started one. So it began I hit him several times, and he couldn't hit me once. I finally punched his jaw, getting him down to the floor. I was about to go check on Amethyst, but that was when he put his arms around my neck, and forcing me to endure him strangling me.

I lost a lot of air, and was feeling drowsy by it. Security was there, and was breaking it up. They got Brock to let me go, and put him in handcuffs. I coughed, vigorously, trying to catch my breath.

"Chase!" A voice called, but I was still down on the floor, trying to breathe. I saw someone kneel in front of me, someone wearing a blue dress, but I couldn't tell who; my mind was more focused on breathing, and I was too drowsy to tell much of anything.

I felt hands lift me from the floor, only causing me to cough more. It was hard to stand up on my own, so naturally, I was being held up, and carried to a different part of the room, hearing someone say: "He'll be okay!" But that was all I could make out.

-- Amethyst's POV

They lifted him from his lowered position, Keith telling everyone he'd be fine, but I didn't believe a lot, until I knew for certain. I followed them to the lounge part of the bar, and saw them place a coughing, and nearly unconscious Chase on the couch. I was relieved to know that I wouldn't have to worry about Brock, but my mind wandered, hoping Chase would be okay. I placed my hand on his, watching the band trying to help their nearly knocked out lead singer/guitarist.

_"Chase, please be okay!"_ I pleaded silently, staring down at him.

* * *

hope u liked it! sry it took so long! the song was by Nickelback. L8r!


	6. morning sadness

"Chapter Six;  
Morning's Sadness"

-- Chase's POV

My eyes opened, groggily. This was almost like my first cup of sake; it was almost as bad as, not just that moment, but my last visit to Everest, and that was a hundred years ago.

The ceiling to the lounge became my line of view. If my head didn't feel like bongo drums, I would have sat up, but with the feeling in my head, I knew most I could do was that.

I let out a couple more coughs, then a groan. "Chase!" Someone called. My head turned to see Amethyst in a blue dress. I realized it must have been her that was in front of me before losing consciousness.

I pulled myself to sit up, and look at her eye level. That didn't help much, considering the fact my head was still spinning. "Amethyst. Are you alright?" I asked, reaching for her bruised arm.

She allowed me to see it. Thankfully, it didn't swell up badly, but it did leave a purple hand print where he grabbed her. I was angered at this. "I'm fine! I was more concerned about you. You've been out for hours." She informed me.

I looked at the clock; it was almost five in the morning. I sighed. "I'm sorry for worrying you!" I told her, readying myself to stand.

Apparently, I was better on the couch. By the time I stood up, my shaking legs made me nearly plummet to the floor, again, if not for Amethyst holding me up. She placed my arm around her shoulder, and the other across my back, and upon my waist.

I looked at her worried expression. She, then, turned to me, with a serious tone to her voice. "I'm driving you home." She stated. I would have retorted if not for the fact I knew I just couldn't, so, I simply allowed the access with a nod.

We walked out of the club, and up to my car; night still clung to the sky, but I knew we'd see signs of morning, soon. My acoustic was already in the back seat, so all Amethyst had to do was bring me to the passenger door, so I could open it, and sit down. Once that was over with, she walked to the other side of the car, and sat down in the driver's seat, shutting the door in the process.

She brought out her black purse, and with it, my keys. I almost forgot that the keys would only work with my hand, so, I enchanted the car to allow her this one time. She started the car. "Where do you live?" She asked.

I never took much time to pay attention, and I was out a lot, but good memory comes in handy. "Two blocks East of the park. It's the tall moonlight colored one on Kyoku Lane." I replied.

When I looked at her, she seemed rather surprised.

-- Amethyst's POV

I couldn't believe what he just told me! "The Old Mendra Family Cesspool?" I questioned.

Now he gave me the odd look. "A Mendra family did live in it before I. I did remodel, and adjust the house, but what do you mean 'cesspool?" He asked.

I sighed. Of course, they kept the house's history under raps so that way someone may buy it, but no one in Meirahn was as stupid to move there, so they've been looking for outsiders, ever since. "Your house has some background, that no one bothered telling you about." I started.

I pulled the car into the street, and headed towards the park. Chase, I could bet, arched a brow at me. "What kind of background?" He questioned, in that dark tone he used with Brock. I was gonna bet, he wasn't gonna stop.

I sighed, as I stopped at a red light on Shoki Drive, and I turned my head towards him. "A bad one." I started again, turning my head forward. "There was this old couple that was the mystery of the lot; Henna, and Giltrix Mendra. Their house was dirty, smelled like garbage, and not to mention a complete mess, but that was how they lived. One day, they went out, and it brought back the smell of corpses to their home. But, that's not the worst of it!" I told him.

"What do you mean, Amethyst?" He asked me, his voice quieted some.

I sighed again, remembering it the most. "The Mendra's had a grandson. He lived next door to me, with his father; he was the only quiet boy, not to mention polite. Anyway, one day his father went missing, so the authorities brought him to his grandparents. I could only imagine his suffering, but it only got worse." I paused, as I slowed down, seeing a car in front of me. "His dad was found in an old pool area that was going to be restored from its dump sight state, only a month after; he was stabbed, and they found all sorts of bacteria in his body. They figured it was because of the environment, but I knew it wasn't, especially since I didn't see his son in the park as often. I went over to visit the Mendra family, offering them one of my home cooked meals, that I'd prepare while they went out. They bought it, and left to pick up an order from the post office."

-- Chase's POV

Her expression saddened, as she turned onto Aya Boulevard. "What did you find, Amethyst?" I asked her, slightly concerned.

She stopped at the turn to Kyoku Lane. The park was still a ways down, then came my home two blocks afterwords. Downtown was only ten minutes away, and the club was an extra five.

Amethyst turned towards me, then back to the road in front of her. She sighed once more, as she turned. "I searched the house, and I found their grandson. He was beaten, and recently stabbed four times. I called an ambulance, and they were gonna take care of him, I was sure, anyways, and by the time the two got home, they were arrested, and sent to a security center somewhere in China's desert. I went to the hospital; he was able to last until the wounds began to close, but an infection was already spreading, and it was too severe. He dies three days after that." She finished. I could imagine how traumatic it must have been to watch the boy suffer; he probably didn't know his father died before hand.

I remained silent, not daring to say anything about the topic, again. I remember how hard that is; I may have had no soul, but for some reason, children were something I couldn't destroy with my own two hands. I could never kill them, nor bare to watch them suffer. It sent a pang into my stomach; remembering the first child I had killed almost 1500 years ago. It was sickening to do, and I never forgave myself for it; it all happened while I was xiaolin, as well.

"Chase?" She questioned. I turned back to Amethyst. The car was parked, and we were in my driveway. "Something wrong?" She asked concerned.

I looked away from her anguished stare. "I'd rather not talk about it..." I told her. I knew that there was more she wanted to say, but the struggle in my own voice led her to believe that it was just as bad; at least, that's what I hoped it would come to.

She helped me out of the car, into my house, up the stairs, into my chambers, and onto my bed. We were both silent just by remembering the most horrendous days of our lives.

She grabbed a pair of my pants, as I took off my boots, and shirt. She was obviously used to seeing men do this, and I never got much of privacy, so we were fine in the current position. I took off the current pair I had on, just as she handed me the looser set. I put them on, as she sat down.

As I placed my hand back down, I felt hers a top of mine. I looked at her, and saw the same expression that she had on before; her worry over me. "Did something happen, like that, too?" She asked. I looked away, afraid to remember it. "You can tell me! If it's anything like what I just told you, or worse, I understand how much it would hurt." She told me.

I shook my head. "It barely scratches the surface..." I started. I felt her thumb stroke my hand, and her stare of anguish laid upon my face. "While I was training with one of the masters my parent sent me to, something terrible happened. So awful, I felt the shame upon me ever since." I added in.

Her other hand had clasped my arm, gently. She was silent as I struggled to find words to continue. "What happened, Chase?" She asked, her gentle voice quiet as for only ears to hear.

I took a couple deep breaths as I remembered the happenings. "This group had threatened our temple. They would always sneak in, and destroy it, bit by bit. Me, along with my two friends, and our masters, had to stop them. At the time, I had a young friend named Yiao. He was much younger, not even a teenager yet. He was against violence, but believed that self defense was always necessary. This I respected him for! He was one of my best friends." I swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat, trying my best to bear it.

I could feel her sadness increase due to my own. "What happened to Yiao, Chase?" She asked me.

I sighed; I made it this far, no point in stopping now. I looked at her. "The last night they struck, I was fighting this young one within the weapons vault. He claimed to have only been fighting for them to defend his family from being harmed. As we fought, however, there was one thing that ended it." I took a deep breath, trying not to lose anymore of my composure. "When I hit him back, I had thrown him into the spears that were there."

-- Amethyst's POV

It was a shock. I gasped as I heard Chase say this. "In a last effort, he removed his mask. And behind it was Yiao!" He admitted. I was so close to tears. I somehow knew what he was gonna say. "He said thanks to me, then fell limp upon the floor. By the time I made it to his side, he had already bleed out to death." I felt my tears stream down my face, just knowing how he would end his tale. "Amethyst, I,....I murdered my best friend!" He concluded.

It was awful. Chase had blamed himself for the Yiao's death, and couldn't come to forgive himself for it. In the next strand of events, I thought I'd never come to.

I allowed my arms to go around his neck, and down his back, as my face drew closer to his. At this point was when I felt his smooth lips over my own.

-- Chase's POV

I never thought this would come to be! I thought that she would run, yell, or even report, but instead, I was feeling her lips upon mine own, and her arms holding my neck in a gentle embrace.

Not once had anyone tried to comfort me as such. No matter what Dashi, and Guan had done in the past, it had never taken the feeling away, and now, just by being with Amethyst, I finally felt some relief.

She removed her lips from mine, and rested her head against my chest. I was confused, but slightly happier than I was before. I finally heard her soft voice again. "Chase! His death was not your fault, you didn't kill him! Yiao was in a struggle, and from what you're saying, it sounded like he'd take death over being your enemy. That's why he thanked you! Because, for once, he felt relieved. Don't worry about it! He would want you to be happy, and I want you to be happy. So, if you need anything, or if you want to talk, I'm right here!" She told me.

I felt something fall down my face; it was warm, and wet. I lifted a hand to my face, wiped it away. It was a tear! Not once had I cried, not ever, since the last time I looked at Yiao's grave. I couldn't bring myself out of it. I sobbed hardly, letting my forehead rest upon the top of her own.

-- Amethyst's POV

I could tell that there was more pain behind Chase's past, and I knew that Yiao was one of the key things that struck him deeply.

Just as he started sobbing, I felt his forehead on top of my head, and his arms wrap around my waist, holding me tightly. I was slightly startled by his actions, until he spoke. "Just stay!" He begged. My eyes looked up at his face. His eyes were squinted shut as tears left them, and his expression was mortified, as sobs escaped him. "Don't go! I don't want to lose it, not again!" He pleaded.

I knew what he meant. He thought he would have lost my friendship as he felt like he lost his other friends. He felt dishonored, and that he didn't deserve any such kindness, before this, and now, he was begging me to help him through this, and to not leave him, like he felt the others had. I understood so well, that I couldn't say no. "Don't worry!" I told him. I saw him open his eyes, his desperate look coming to one of fright. "I'm not gonna let you go through this, alone! I'm right here, and I'm not gonna leave. I promise, Chase!" I told him.

Honestly, I thought I truly saw happiness in him for the first time since he arrived. He held me closer, not wanting to let go. Chase wasn't gonna sleep well tonight, this I knew, which meant he'd need help.

Later on, I found myself spending the night; luckily, some of Chase's shirts were large enough for me to use. Chase couldn't sleep easily, always clutching at the sheets, and his face holding fear in its grasp. I held him close, as I drifted to sleep, hoping he would be alright.

* * *

O.O! I bet u didn't c tht coming!


	7. awkward

"Chapter Seven;  
Awkward!"

- Amethyst's POV

I looked up at Chase from my lying position. We were both snuggled so close to each other. I blushed. I normally didn't let men lie down in bed with me, but this time was an exception. Nothing happened, we were just in the same bed. As uncomfortable as it was, I was willingly lying by him, and holding him close, making sure he didn't feel alone; he didn't deserve that!

I found myself staring at him. He had a welly built chest, and there wasn't a scar to be seen. His arms were strong, and holding me firm. I looked up at his face, and blushed. He was so beautiful! Sadness didn't suit his features. His face looked almost angelic under the glow of the sun, as he breathed, peacefully.

I lifted my hand, and caressed his cheek, slowly, feeling his smooth, velvety skin against mine own. It was a gracious feeling against my soft touch, but I knew I had to be careful as to not wake Chase up; he deserved to sleep in, after last night.

Apparently it didn't last, as Chase's eyes snapped open, grabbing my wrist, and turning me over, looming above me. He looked ready to kill, and he seemed aggravated enough to do so.

In all honesty, I was scared that he would either do that, or rape me first, but the thought subsided when I saw his eyes soften through realization. What had just happened was obviously his own reflex if ever being surprised. This gave a mental note in mind as to not do so if I didn't want to get hurt.

"Amethyst, I..." He looked away. He released me, scooting down to the foot of the bed with his legs crossed.

I scooted down, slowly, and cautiously, before placing a hand on his. Chase looked at me, frightened, and concerned. After last night, I can't say I blame him, but hey, I slept with him. "Relax, Chase! It's fine. My brother had a similar reflex when we were growing up. It's not that different, and you'd be surprised how many visits he pays me." I told him.

He chuckled lightly. I was happy to see him smile. I didn't enjoy his sadness, and wanted him to smile more; smiles filled with mirth instead of sorrow. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" He questioned, looking at me. I shook my head. He sighed of relief. Life must have been stressful for him, and there was barely any relief from it. My heart saddened at discovering this.

- Chase's POV

I saw her expression; anguish, and sadness. She seemed about ready to cry. I was going to regret this at some point, my mind told me that much, and I hugged her, tenderly. She was stiff at first, but then brought her arms around my neck. I felt better in her arms, and she knew how to make me feel better, as well.

However, even with a friend as grand as she, something was still bothering me; the events of the previous night. It's not uncommon for a man to do. Look at what happened! We were holding each other, we kissed, and we slept together. As another step, it looked as if I was about to rape and/or kill her just a few moments ago. I cared about Amethyst, but I was confused about where we stood.

I looked down at her. She was a real beauty. No more than that! Not once had I met someone so beautiful. She put the sun and moon's light to shame, maybe just the sun and moon, period. Her lavender colored hair was bright, indeed, and looked even more mysterious at night. Her eyes of mauve were shining greatly, and, if not for meeting her that night, I'd say by first glance I would have said her eyes were white. Her snow white skin reminded me of the first winter I was allowed outside. It was such a gorgeous day, that I kept within my mind, always. Looking at her, I felt strong, and I was ready to protect her no matter what! Just as I did the night before.

I cleared my throat, releasing Amethyst. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, kindness was firmly held within her heart, that much I could see. "Sure!" She answered. We exited my chambers, and went downstairs, and into the kitchen.

It was quiet; too quiet for my own comfort. I could only help, but wonder what she was thinking about, or if what she said last night were really true.

I set the kettle on the stove, and turned the heat on high. Allowing the water to brew, I joined Amethyst in the dining hall. When I sat down, things only seemed to tense at the rate of seconds.

- Amethyst's POV

It seemed really awkward when he sat back down. I realized a lot was on his mind. He relived a traumatic experience, can't really blame him. Not to mention all that we went through next to that.

I decided to start a conversation before I regretted the silence. "So, uh...Chase?" I questioned. He turned to me, slightly startled; I guessed that he was in a daze as well. "About last night...we're still alright, right?" I questioned. It was really bothering me; not the stories, but the kiss, and the sleeping together thing.

Chase knew what I meant in an instant. His eyes went down, his head slightly lowering. "I don't know! I guess it would depend..."

"On what?" I asked. He shrugged, letting out a sigh. I think this would be one of those rare occasions I could say Chase was completely clueless on what to say. "Well, not talking about will only make it worse!" Chase nodded at this statement.

He was about to say something, until we heard a high pitch screech come from the whistling pot. He rushed up, and ran straight to the kitchen. A couple minutes later, he returned with two cups of jasmine tea. We both took a sip. It was sweet, yet bitter, and the taste was welcoming.

Once our cups were both down, I saw that he was staring at me. He looked away. "I'm very sorry! I shouldn't have done that, last night!" He said. I already knew he meant last night, when we slept in the same bed.

I was shocked, at first, then shook my head. "No! It's alright! I was the one who was willing. Besides, it was kinda nice!" I admitted. The air around us was so tense, it became too much to bare!

Later on, I called Mira so she could get me a change of clothes, and a ride home. Chase and I hadn't spoken for a little while after that.

- Chase's POV

As soon as she left, I was honestly, confused. She liked being with me? Sleeping with me? A lot of women claimed I was handsome, and during the week, at least eight had tried to get me laid. However, this was one of few who could care less!

I trusted her with one of my deepest, darkest secrets; and one of the worst, if I may add. She felt dear to me, but I didn't understand why.

I felt sick on the inside, and with that, it was hard to go to work. Mr. Grayson came in only on my second day, to his office. I figured, either I was fired, promoted, or in big trouble. I considered the first and last the most likely.

His office was more vibrant than the building itself! The walls were a joyous sky blue, and the carpet was orange. "Sit down, Chase!" He told me. The red headed, blue eyed, pasty skinned man in the blue suit, who I called my boss, only called people by first name when something serious was coming. I sat down in the black chair in front of his pinewood desk, which guarded a brown lounge chair. "Chase," he started, sitting down. "I've noticed you've grown a bit distracted! You're not in trouble, or anything, but it's a problem for you to come in like this." He threw in.

This wasn't helping me, at all! I had enough to worry about with work, being with Amethyst, and having to deal with Shaira; I did not need this. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson! It won't happen, again." I told him, about to stand up.

The mid-40s man simply stuck out a hand gesture reading 'stay,' and an expression saying 'I don't think so!' I gave the man respect for that, and sat back down. "I highly doubt it to be the last time, Chase! Life has several problems!" He said, chuckling. I remembered why it was hard for me to say no to Hannibal all those years ago, because I couldn't live in a place where I was expected so high of. "Now, what's bothering you?" He asked.

I stiffened at the question. "Uh, sir..."

"Now, Chase, I understand you're new in town, but according to your records you have no living family, and no friends. Of course, you have your coworkers, and boss, down at Night Gaze, but I highly doubt you could get a word in without the little miss being a problem. With you tolerating sitting across from our my most annoying employee, and not complaining once, it makes it hard! You can trust me! I won't tell a soul...besides, I figured you needed it!" He explained.

I gave him a weak smile. "You sort of sound like my father..." I told him. He chuckled. I would tell my father anything, simply because he'd keep it to himself, and never tell anybody. The feeling was good, I suppose. I sighed, and began explaining what had only happened only a couple nights before, and the following morning. At each part, he might have winced, groaned, or even shutter, but next to that, he remained silent. "And that's it!" I finished.

He was silent, still. I waited for something that told me I could leave; just to get the humiliation out of the way, but there was no such thing. He, soon after, seeing my head down, began laughing, insanely. I felt ashamed even further, but as he quieted down, I was starting to not care. "Chase, if those feelings mix to your confusion, it's only made as one thing!" He proclaimed. My head shot up at hearing this. "It's called love, Chase! You care for Miss Stones a great deal, and you've slowly blossomed feelings for her! Only thing you can do is accept it, and talk to her. I know how it is, trust me; it's similar to how I felt about my wife when I first met her. Go talk to her, and things will be fine." He exclaimed.

I was still shocked. He escorted me out of his office, and back to my desk. However, before I could sit down in it, he grabbed my coat, and handed it to me, smiling warmly. "Take the rest of the day off! I'll see you Thursday, and things will be fine. Alright?" He questioned, patting my shoulder. He walked forward. "Just talk! I guarantee, the results may be better than you think." He whispered, thankfully, remembering my pain of a coworker.

I went home, trying to think things over. In the end, I just grabbed my acoustic, and began strumming; hoping an answer would come.

* * *

yeah, it took awhile! i hope you've enjoyed!


	8. can you save me?

"Chapter Eight;  
Can You Save Me?"

- Chase's POV

It was Saturday, and I had just finished the song I started with the others on Wednesday. I was a little nervous, but I was willing. I'm telling a girl that I had a romantic interest in her; what's not to be worried about? She was still avoiding me, also; it was too awkward when we were near each other. I sighed, knowing there was no other way to get this out of the way; it's only been a few millenia since I tried to socialize with a woman, and even then, she was older, and one of more traditional ways, plus, Buddha only knows how I screwed that one up.

I headed into the kitchen, wearing my black jeans and tight green shirt, and picked up my black phone, dialing her number; one of which her friend Mira gave to me without question (not really, but it was too weird to describe). Once the seven digits were punched in, I waited patiently, as the phone rang. Thankfully, I got the answering machine; I was told she barely ever misses a call. _'Hey, this is Amethyst! Not here right now, but if you leave your name, and number, I'll get back to you as soon as possible._'

I sighed off relief, and waited for the sound of the beep, so I could leave a message.

- Amethyst's POV

When I stepped in, coming back from the store, my answering machine was going off. I was about to reach for the phone, until I heard the voice. **_"Amethyst, it's Chase!"_ **I was shocked. I never gave him my number, but he did know where I lived.** _"Don't ask how I got your number, you'll get mad, but..."_** he sighed, **_"I pulled a few strings."_** This had Mira written all over it. **_"I'm not really sure if you'll listen, anyways, but I need you to come to Night Gaze, tonight! I really need to talk to you, and I didn't want to scare you by coming to your house."_** That was sweet of him, I'll admit it; there are way too many creeps in town. **_"I really need to talk to you, and over the phone is just...odd. Please, come meet me at Night Gaze, tonight, and we'll talk more there; it's important!"_** It was that sad, desperate sound again. _**"I'll see you tonight...maybe. Goodbye Amethyst!**"_ And he hung up.

I found it nice that he wasn't making me, like most creeps would; it's the reason I always had my number changed every month, or so. Chase, though he stood proud and tall, was fragile in some areas of his heart, but no one took time to notice, I assumed.

With this in mind, I stood up, and went to my room, trying to find another dress.

- Chase's POV

I was nervous, I will admit it! It was almost time to go on stage, and Amethyst wasn't there; at least as far as I could see. Perhaps she wanted to skip Shaira's part of the show, but that would only lead to her, probably missing mine.

Seth came up to me, tilting his head towards the storage room. I followed him in, and he shut the door. Thankfully, Shaira was almost completely muted from behind the door. He gave me a questioning eye; this read what was called interrogation, I believe. "Why'd you want to write a song like that?" He asked.

I gave him an arched brow. "Saving Me?" I questioned the title. He nodded. "I wanted to." I simply said.

He shot me a glare in response. "Not buying it!" He simply said. The thing is, if talk of a girl gets out in this club, from what I'm told, all hell breaks over from the slut that is my boss' daughter. He sighed, giving me a serious look. "Does it have to do with a girl?" He asked. Me being caught off guard, seemed surprised, and I simply turned my eyes away. "That Amethyst girl, no doubt?" He asked. I only nodded once. I saw him bite his lip, and shake his head. "Be careful!" He mumbled before opening the door to the dreaded sound ahead. I simply nodded, and headed out with him.

Luckily, by the time we got back, her song was ending. I grabbed my acoustic, and headed out with the others. I put the strap over my shoulder, and sat down on the stool, plugging in the amplifier. While adjusting the microphone, I got a good look at the audience. It took me a little while to see Amethyst walk in a gray, sparkling dress. I sighed, and decided to get this over with.

When I finished adjusting the microphone, I spoke. "Can everyone hear me?" I asked. It echoed through the room, and I received several stares. "Good!" I said. Clearing my throat, I continued. "Sorry, but I can't guarantee I can keep you awake, just give you some good music." After allowing the people to mutter a bit, I resumed. "This song is dedicated to someone here. She means a lot to me, and I..." I sighed. "I needed her to hear this." I explained to Mr. Shagumi that it wasn't about Shaira, but to someone else, and he promised to control Shaira after the show. "Please enjoy our song, Saving Me." I said.

After beginning to strum a few strings, the band joined in, and I started the vocals.

**Prison gates won't open up for me;  
On these hands and knees, I'm crawlin'****  
And, oh, I reach for you.**

I looked out at her with pleading eyes. I saw them widen with realization as to what I was speaking of, and I returned to the chords being played.

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls;**  
**These iron bars can't hold my soul in,**  
**And all I need is you.  
**_Come, please, I'm callin'_**  
And, oh, I scream for you.  
**_Hurry, I'm fallin', _  
_I'm fallin'_**  
**

**Show me what it's like  
**_To be the last one standin'_**  
And teach me wrong from right,  
**_And I'll show you what I can be._**  
And say it for me, say it to me,  
And I'll leave this life behind me.  
Say it if it's worth savin' me.**

When I looked out again, she was looking away. I didn't like it! When she turned back, she just smiled, simply telling me to continue.**  
**

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me;  
With these broken wings, I'm fallin',  
And all I see is you.  
These city walls ain't got love for me;  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story,  
And, oh I scream for you.  
**_Come, please, I'm callin'_**  
And all I need from you.  
**_Hurry, I'm fallin'_  
_I'm fallin'_

**Show me what it's like  
**_To be the last one standin'_**  
And teach me wrong from right,  
**_And I'll show you what I can be._**  
And say it for me, say it to me,  
And I'll leave this life behind me.  
Say it if it's worth savin' me.**

_Hurry, I'm fallin'  
**Yeah!**_

Through the solo, I looked out to see Amethyst's worried eyes, staring at me. I despised that look of sadness, so much, though. I gave her a smile, before averting my attention back to the song.__

**And show me what it's like  
**_To be the last one standin'_**  
And teach me wrong from right,  
**_And I'll show you what I can be._**  
And say it for me, say it to me,  
And I'll leave this life behind me.  
Say it if it's worth savin' me.**

_Hurry__, I'm fallin'_

**And say it for me, say it to me!  
And I'll leave this life behind me.  
Say it if it's worth savin' me.**

When the final notes were strummed, everyone applauded our performance, and almost everyone was standing. I smiled, knowing that the next part of the plan was just coming on. "Thank you!" I exited stage left, as for the others that went to the right, knowing that's where Shaira was.

- Amethyst's POV

I swear I was crying by this time. Chase had just begged me to help him, with a song, on stage, knowing Shaira was watching. I was surprised he took such a risk, but I still didn't understand. Why?

After all, he was nice, but he could have talked, yet, instead, he preforms a song on stage. I continued to ponder the reasons, most receiving negatives.

Before I could think it over anymore, Shaira, the she-witch, walked up to me with a scowl. "Why you cryin'?" She asked, sassy, and somewhat annoyed. "Sad that Chasey chose me over you?" Choose her? She wished. "Can't say I blame ya! After all, he does know who's prettier, and more talented, and-"

"Shut up, slut!" I yelled. The whole club was staring at us, including Keith, Seth, and Irman. "You don't know the first thing about him! You're just a...a big, idiotic, fat whore, with a voice that barely anybody wants to hear, and too lust filled to try much of anything! Now, just get out of my face, bitch!" I shrieked at her.

She sure as hell didn't take it, because her fist went straight into my face. I can fight with words, but I had too many morals to fight with my fists, and everyone in town knew it. She punched me to the wall, and would have done so again, but something stopped her.

I looked ahead to see her fist barely an inch away from my face, and Chase's hand holding her wrists. "That's enough, Shaira!" He told her, with an excruciating glare.

She broke free of his grip, and gave him a pout. "She called me a whore; the bitch deserved it." She whined.

I began to glare with him, as his hardened. "And if you weren't one, you'd be able to swallow your pride, and ignore it. Amethyst has had a lot of stress, lately, and your comments provoked her. If anything, I believe she deserves to punch _you._" He finished.

I smiled, but I also knew he was right; I was no better than she, at the moment. I sighed of defeat. "I'm sorry!" I said to her in pure disgust. She seemed surprised, and turned towards me. "I shouldn't have put my stress on you, and for that, I am sorry." I explained.

She was angry, but Chase was only smirking, seeming as though that he'd start laughing at any second. Shaira took a deep breath, then stomped off, pretty quickly, considering she was in heels.

Chase tilted his head towards the lounge, and began to lead me there. Everyone was still staring, and I was kind of scared. The whole day I wondered what Chase had wanted to say to me, but I was too scared to ask.

When we got to the lounge, we sat on the same red-orange couch Chase was put on the week before. We were really close to each other, and we were just being silent. I couldn't take it anymore. "Chase if this is about what ha-"

"It's not!" He told me in a dull tone, still looking straight ahead. He knew I meant the whole sleeping together deal.

He sighed, and adjusted his seating position so the he was looking at me. He slung his arms around me, and very slowly, brought me into a gentle embrace. I was flushing red, and too stiff to move. "Ch-Chase-"

He simply hushed me, and allowed one of his hands to stroke through the strands of my loose hair. Finally, the hand of strands rested on my head, and let it rest in the curve of his neck. "Amethyst, don't be afraid, I just needed to see you in person to talk about this." He started. I stayed quiet. "You're the first person that was able to ease my pain; that night was the most memorable, and one I'm thankful for. You're a true friend Amethyst, and for that, I thank you!" He whispered to me. I smiled, but he wasn't exactly finished. "But-" He allowed the hand to play with a set of strands, careful as to not tug. "Friends is all we are." He proclaimed.

My eyes widened. From this point, there was only one way to go. "Chase..." My whisper trailed, unable to say anymore.

He sighed. "I've recently discovered that I want, and maybe even need you as more than that. Amethyst, I-" I froze completely. "I love you, so much!"

_To be continued...

* * *

_i luv cliff hangers! hope u've enjoyed the update!


	9. unsure resolution

"Chapter Nine;  
Unsure Resolution"

I stared at him with wide eyes; I couldn't believe what he had just said, and in all honesty, I was finding it hard to believe he said it at all. But now, here he is, the same guy I've only known for a little over two weeks, now, telling me he loved me. I was unable to form words, for I didn't know what to say.

Chase took recognition of this through the silence of it all, I could tell. How, is simple.

I heard him let out a slightly disappointed sigh, the other bit slightly grieved. He began to loosen his hold of me, separating us, and removing his arms from me. It felt cold when he did. It felt like someone just ripped off a chunk of my heart, and ran off with it. It was painful to feel, and even more to know that it felt like he did it. "Amethyst," he started, again. "I know this is sudden! I know you're lost, right now. I don't expect it to be any different from that. I just want you to tell me how you feel, and if it's not the same, I can live with being friends, but I need to know!" He told me.

There was that sad, pleading voice, again. I swear, I felt like falling apart. Like turning to dust and being blown away just to avoid the sound of that voice. Chase is a good friend, but he was suffering too much. His pains and sorrows were so unbearable, you'd be lucky to sit through one story, and not shed a single tear. It was something I wish wasn't true, but it was, and he didn't know who to trust.

Rejection and acceptance were my options. Two options that could, yes, in some ways, may make it better, but in a lot of ways make things worse.

If I accept him, it means I'm accepting his love, not a second taken for granted. People say that this may be the best answer, but in some ways, it may not be. What would happen is that he would ask me out on dates, and do whatever he could to be a good boyfriend. Yet, there was still the chance of breaking up. How it might hurt if I should leave him. And let's not forget if it might not even be love. He wouldn't use me like that, but I knew it could also be that desperate obsession, and I didn't want that in a guy, I wanted love.

But, what about rejection? That's a whole different ball park! For the people who say so-and-so isn't worth it, they might be wrong. I wasn't really sure if he was or wasn't, but you don't know that. You don't know who's worth it, and who's not. You don't know if the guy's willing or not. And you especially don't know if he has the same ideas as you when hooking up. I know Chase wouldn't go that far if we were just dating, but I don't know much more.

Back on topic! If I rejected him, it'd be breaking my promise. I promised that I wouldn't leave him! That I wouldn't let him face his pains alone, and that I was going to be there always. If I said no when he needed me, like he said he might need me, what would happen?

In my heart, I was too confused. Words I thought I wanted to form were confronted were others, and it just left my mouth opening and closing. If anything, this was one of few times I knew I may not know the answer.

Yes! We are good friends; greater friends, if not that. But really, what would happen if I said yes? What would happen if I tried to return his feelings, then having both of our hearts broken if it ended?

Chase, as you know, is a guy who reads people before deciding on what to say, and right now, I was like an open book, and I was silent through most of it. "Amethyst!" He called, silently, awaiting me to stop my train of thought, and to look at him.

And I did. Right into the amber haven that were his eyes. My cheeks turned the darkest shade of pink as for these eyes, I saw one thing that he was longing to give. Love.

The next of our actions were out of both our reach, for it couldn't be helped any longer. In an instant, our lips collided so roughly, both of us didn't want to stop.

- Chase's POV

The events were magical. Falling in love has opened up my eyes, for as of right now, I couldn't have been happier. Here I was with the one I loved so tenderly and dearly, kissing each other wildly on the sofa in the lounge. We were, thankfully, left alone, and the guys were restraining a jealous, and very loud Shaira; I dare not repeat what she said, for it even made me want to shudder. But, I was still distracted by something better.

Back to what we were doing.

My left arm slid around her waist as my other ran through her silk-like strands of hair, taking her deeper in. She did want to continue, I knew for her actions were similar; one hand on going up my back, and the other around my neck. It was better than the first time we kissed.

I couldn't help but want more, for at that moment, I had begun to suck on her glorious lips. Just a little at first, but my thirst for her had grown too much for me to handle, so I sucked harder, rougher, and longer.

Moans had escaped her mouth, begging for more. I obliged, but it came at a price.

I began to nip at her neck, up and down, and quickly too; time normally wasn't on my side, so I wanted to get to do so much with it.

The marks were beginning to show, I could tell, for the moans of pleasure were beginning to turn into groans of pain, and it would be cries if I didn't stop.

Of course, I complied to her wishes, but this only led to me taking her lips with her mouth open. We had both begun to suck on the other's lips for relief of thirst, but I still wanted more. With that, I took advantage of the events, forcing my tongue into her mouth, and tasting her. This taste was sweet. So sweet that it had only made me crave for more.

Her own tongue began to fight mine as if they were striking cobras. We couldn't contain ourselves, for even that was too hard to try. The sensation of it all was far too much to handle for either of us to want to stop, that I knew.

I supposed it didn't take long for her to need air, because she soon parted herself from me, resting her head on my shoulder, and taking in deep, ragged breaths. I felt cold sweat soak into my shirt, and rest against my skin. As much as it felt odd, she was still of more importance, so I didn't complain.

- Amethyst's POV

I don't know why, but I couldn't help but do it! Those blissful kisses that we gave each other was a thirsting desire, and obsession we've had but never truly realized. I still thirsted for his kisses, but I stopped myself from provoking him by thinking over what had just happened, and what Chase had confessed to me.

He said he loved me, and I had a choice between exception and rejection. What I was feeling for him was lust, I knew that! I wanted him more more than anything, right now, but the question was, did I love him, or was I just attracted to him. It's not much of a difference, but it still is one.

Attraction was a way someone looks or acts that makes you think they're cute, and want to be around him. Let the note be known that this is why most of my ex-boyfriends get too serious, and I have to end it. I'm attractive to them, but they don't love them, which is also the reason I get myself into these messes.

Love is indescribable! Yes, it begins with attraction, but it is also a growing friendship that builds into stronger feelings. It's held with a strong desire, of protection; it was a longing to be with someone and to never be apart, no matter what comes your way!

But isn't that what just happened?

I thought it over, starting with how we met. Chase could have easily left me in the rain, but instead, he came up to me, and offered me a ride home. He was being genuine enough to do this for a complete stranger, and when he left, he was elegant enough to leave me his name; the name of a person who helped me without asking for a thing in return.

Then came the day in the park, where I saw him for a second time, meditating underneath the tall oak before anybody else was awake. He seemed rather peaceful, and when I started talking to him, he didn't ignore me, or tell me to leave, he continued the conversation. He was kind enough to talk socially as if we've known each other for years. When he told me about his job, he even allowed me to come with my friends, and that night was a blast.

Ah yes, the night I saw him perform Burn It To The Ground. That was the most fun I had since I came to Meirahn! The fun was over when Clarrick came back to finish the business he wanted to start. Just as he was about to drag me out, Chase had caught him red-handed, and got him to release me. After getting me over to Ricky, I got the ice I needed, but I also saw the fight.

He was very skilled, and swift when he fought, and from my perspective, I didn't even think he was trying! That thought disappeared after he fell, and Chase came walking in my direction. Brock was furious and tried to strangle him. The police got him to let him go, but after that, Chase was barely breathing, and was lucky they didn't call an ambulance.

He woke up hours later, when it was already early Sunday morning. He could barely stand up, so I got him to let me drive him home. What happened next? Oh right! When he told me where he lived I flipped out on him. He didn't know how bad the house's history was until I told him the worst thing I ever had to witness in my life. Poor Drake had to die at such a young age, and it wasn't fair!

He was silent, and why was because he remembered the worst thing that ever happened. Once we got him into the house, and settled to get some sleep, I sat next to him, and asked him what happened. He had told him the whole problem at the temple when he was younger, and about one of his closest friends. At the end of the story, he had told me that he killed him in a fight and didn't know until it was too late to do anything.

He blamed himself, and had broken apart. I was pretty sure that was the worst thing he could have ever remembered, and the worst thing he had to deal with, but I was pretty sure there was much more he had to carry, a burden to heavy to hold up much longer. That's why I said I wouldn't leave, so he wouldn't have to carry the loud alone, so he can get a rest, and have the pain vanish.

I kissed him to comfort him, I slept with him to do the same thing, and the next morning was so awkward, we couldn't be near each other. We had a lot to think over, and I guess, through that time, he finally realized it, and he wrote this song, asking me to stay and be, not only his savior, but his lover.

That was it! It was true, then! He really did love me, and was hoping to give it a try. "Amethyst?" He questioned. I looked up at him, my eyes only wondering what his soft voice would say next. "Please! I need to know if you feel the same! Tell me you do, tell me you don't, just get the tension out of the way, please!" He begged.

That pleading voice that made me feel so sick, and so guilty rung through my ears like morning bells. I looked at him, dead on the eyes, took a deep breath, and answered...

* * *

ha ha! i love doing tht! hope you've enjoyed my chap!


	10. a new beginning

"Chapter Ten;  
A New Beginning"

Champagne glass clanked against each other under the starry night within the backyard of the Young residence. Here, Chase Young was sitting at one end of the patio table, with a black table cloth and candles on it, in a brown suit, white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a red tie around his neck.

At the opposite end of the table sat Miss Amethyst Stones, wearing a dazzling, gray dress; the same gray dress she wore that night at Night Gaze. She was smirking happily with the man across from her, before speaking. "Why exactly did you want me wearing this?" She asked, taking a sip of the red liquid, leaving behind a taste of raspberry.

Chase chuckled as he took a sip of his. "Don't you know what today is?" He asked. Amethyst arched a brow as he placed down his drink, and reached for something on the floor of the upper deck. When he came up, he had a large, velvet box in his hands with a silver ribbon around it. She stared at him shocked, only just getting it. "Today's our anniversary; you remember! The night we confessed?" He questioned.

Amethyst's smirk cracked up again. "How could I forget that night?" She questioned.

- One Year Ago at almost the Exact Same Time

_Amethyst looked back at Chase, right in the eyes, taking a deep breath, and answered. "I love you too!" She answered, no louder than the exhaustion would let her. Chase had stared, slightly relieved, and in slight disbelief. "It just took me awhile to see how," Amethyst cut herself short as her head landed on Chase's shoulder._

_Chase just sighed of exhaustion as he gazed down at the young beauty. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow, indicating that her energy had just about run out, so she must have fallen asleep. However, at the moment, he was more focused on what she had said. The feeling of relief was so grand, he might have not believed it, and at the moment, thought it might be a dream._

_Realizing it wasn't, ever so gently, he picked her up, into his arms like a bride, pressing her body closer to his chest. He began to make his way to the exit, only to be confronted by Shaira who was giving a sleeping Amethyst envious eyes, while giving Chase eyes of disappointment. _

_He sighed, then looked into her eyes with a look of understanding. "I know you're not happy with my choice, but Amethyst has touched a spot in my heart that no one else was able to reach, not even my closest of friends! You couldn't come close because of your ideals on life, and you, yourself." He explained. She stared at him, tears beginning to stain her make up. "Shaira, you're a player! A relationship between us would be far too complicated!" He let out another sigh and lowered his head, before giving her sympathetic eyes. "Besides," he started, stepping closer, "there is someone out there for you, but he isn't me! Open up, and I'm certain you'll find him." _

_With that he took his leave, his boss's daughter staring at his back before lowering her head, and thinking over what she's been doing with her life._

_Chase had stepped out of the building, and walked up to his car. He unlocked it, then placed Amethyst in the passenger seat. He unlocked the other doors, shut Amethyst's door, went around, then got into the driver's seat. He only just realized he left his guitar behind, but he wasn't going to ruin a moment over something he could buy._

_Chase started the car, then looked ahead. He still couldn't believe everything that had just happened, but was happy he did. He reached across Amethyst, grabbing the seat belt, and gently buckling it for her._

_The young beauty moaned as she felt the belt tighten. Chase immediately turned to see her shift just enough to place her mouth near his ear. "To see...how much I needed you too!" She said, completing her last sentence._

_The tai chi master looked back at her, noticing a small smile firmly on her face. She had given him a light peck on the lips, before motioning back to the car, asking if they could leave. Chase answered with a nod, and began to drive back to his house._

- Present Day

Amethyst smiled at the fantastic memory of the best relationship she had in her whole life. The night was so magical that Buddha couldn't have planned it more perfectly. It was a blessing, and she felt like he made Chase her saint. She giggled at the thought, but thought it to be very true for through the whole relationship, they were honest, true, and avoided fights at all times (even though, unknown to her, he hadn't told her his most important secret).

Chase, smirking at the events of times passed, got up from his chair, came around the table in a graceful manner, then handed Amethyst the velvet box. "Happy anniversary!" He said, as she stared at the gift he had gotten.

Amethyst knew Chase to play a lot of games, so if this was one of them, she had full playing rights, but if it wasn't, it would be a very wonderful gift she'd be very happy.

Amethyst, very slowly, opened the box, but soon found herself staring in awe. Inside of it was a beautiful, silver chained necklace, with a diamond shaped, light purple gem at a medium size, holding its place as the charm. "Is that...?" She found herself unable to finish the question, seeing the gorgeous jewel.

"An amethyst? Why yes, it is! I thought of you every time I saw it, and couldn't take not buying it when I saw the date coming around." He replied to her. Before she could say anything more, Chase had already grabbed its chain, unhooking the clasp, and bringing it towards her neck. Once the jewel rested on her chest, he brought the chain around her neck, and clasped the hook back on again.

When he let it rest, Amethyst had looked down at the sparkling jewel, then looked at Chase with a smile. "It's beautiful Chase, thank you!" She said, happily.

Chase let out a light chuckle before leaning in to kiss her. Though it only last for a few minutes, they enjoyed it. Once he released his lips, he stared at her with gentle eyes and a warm smile. "You're welcome! Anything for my gem! My Amethyst!" He whispered to her before kissing her again.

_To Be Continued in Sacred Chain...

* * *

_Yes, finally finished! i hope u guys r excited as i am, cuz as soon as i finish up my first yaoi, it's going up! hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
